1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a method and a system for triggering an operation mode in a virtual environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Virtualization is a technique in which a computer system is partitioned into multiple isolated virtual machines (VMs), each of which appears to the software within it to be a complete computer system. A typical virtual system can operate multiple VM guests by installing a VM host with a host operating system (OS) for operating the VM guests. Each VM guest may include a guest OS, which may be unaware of any of the other VM guests even though they are instantiated on the same computer system. The VM host is responsible for providing the environment each VM guest runs and maintaining isolation between the VM guests.
A VM guest may work in one of the two operation modes: a user mode and a factory mode. In the user mode, the VM guest may provide a user environment, in which a user can perform a series of normal operations, such as playing a media file, editing a document, and navigating the Internet. The factory mode is used for operating the VM guest in a process of manufacturing, testing, inspecting, or repairing, to determine the status of the hardware/software of the VM guest. The factory mode is a mode that can execute hidden commands for a power user and may introduce damage to the computer system. Therefore, the factory mode is always forbidden to a normal user. In some practices, the factory mode can only be activated by inputting a password or a key combination. However, neither a password nor a key combination is sufficient to prevent a normal user from entering the factory mode intentionally or accidentally. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.